Not Yet
by Confession68
Summary: It's hard to let go of something you lose, but even more so when it's the person you love. LuNa. Also with Hurt/Comfort and some Angst. This is a contest fic between Alastair and me. Make sure you read both, ne? She will be posting hers at the same time.


**Author's Note: **All right, so I got this idea while listening to a song and watching its video. The video kind of made me sad, and I thought to myself, Wow … that would make a good story … A sad story … but a good story none the less. At first, I had just wanted to RP it with Alastair, but she said it was more of a fic thing, which I had to agree. However, we both said at the same time that we wanted to write it. So, after bickering (playfully) back and forth for awhile, we decided to both write it! XD So, we've both posted two totally different fics with the exact same idea. You should read hers too, ne~? Oh, and before I forget. The song and video that I got the idea from was Kokia's Ai no Melody (Melody of Love). It's a beautiful Japanese song that I think really adds to the affect of the story. After all, this fic is based off from it. If you decided to listen to the song throughout reading this story, I really feel you won't be disappointed. And if you do, make sure to look it up under Kokia – Ai no Melody on youtube, and when the selection comes up, choose the one that says, Kokia Ai no Melody (original ver.) It will be 6:51 minutes long. If it helps, Rahxephone173 posted the video. Hope you guys enjoy this!

**Not Yet**

Luffy stood atop of _Sunny's _head, just watching his crew. His eyes drooped a bit as he watched them move about. He wasn't sure how long he stood just watching them, but it felt like an eternity. However, one crewmember was not present … his navigator … the love of his life … the one person who meant everything to him. Just thinking about her made him blink his eyes, but no matter how much he wanted to, not a drop could fall.

Swallowing nothing at all, he gracefully leapt off from _Sunny's_ head and landed softly on the deck below. Looking around to his crewmates, they seemed to move with some last thread of life, or perhaps just moving about because they had to. His head dropped to the side a bit as he closed his eyes slowly. As he closed his eyes, he could see her beautiful face so clearly, smiling for him. Swallowing absolutely nothing once again, he finally opened them and would have sighed if he could. And so, he made the motion as if he did.

Walking across the deck, unconsciously dodging a body carrying a box of things, he made his way to the women's quarters. Stopping just at the open door, he could hear things going on inside and people talking in low voices. Suddenly Usopp stepped out with another box, and he quickly moved out of his way. His chest rising and falling, he slowly took a step and walked inside. Looking around, he could see Sanji lifting up some boxes before looking down and saying something. Following his gaze … he could see her sitting there on the floor with her back to him as she packed things … his things …

She looked up and gave Sanji a smile … a sad smile, and in turn, Sanji gave her the same smile before he walked out. Letting his eyes shut tight, Luffy stepped out of Sanji's way before looking down at her. He watched her as she lifted up one of his shirts and then slowly brought it to her face. Perched upon her head … was his straw hat. Slowly taking steps towards her, he dropped to his knees just behind her, and then he wrapped his arms around her.

He listened as she gasped and stiffened, but didn't move to do anything else. He clenched his eyes shut tight, wanting so badly to cry … but he couldn't.

'_Nami … I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry …_'

"Luffy …"

He noticed her body begin to shake. Letting go of her, he moved around to in front of her. She was biting down on her lower lip hard, and tears were streaming down her face. His face contracted painfully as he watched her cry. Reaching up, he gently cupped her face, wanting to wipe away her tears, but he couldn't.

He couldn't cry, he couldn't swallow, he couldn't touch her … he couldn't breathe. Because … only people who were alive could do those things … _"Nami …" _So … they just rolled right down her face, right through his fingers and hand. He couldn't even feel her … However, she suddenly closed her eyes, leaning her cheek right into the nook of his hand, both of their expressions showing their pain.

"Luffy, I love you …"

Her whispers were so soft that they touched his very soul. _"I love you too, Nami_ …_" _Suddenly, her body began to shake harder as her sobs ripped through her painfully, and she leaned forward, pulling his hat off from her head and hugging it to her chest.

Zoro walked in for more boxes, spotting Nami leaning forward and shaking as a sob escaped her. "Oi!" Going over to her, he then squatted down beside her, "Oi, you promised you wouldn't cry."

"I can't help it!" She cried, turning and burying her face into his chest.

"O-Oi …" His frown deepened, looking down at her uncomfortably.

However, he wasn't about to push her away, because he knew she was in a great deal of anguish. There was no need to add to that. So, he just sat there, letting her cry into his chest as he sighed himself. Luffy had stepped back, watching his woman and first mate. His eyes reflected his absolute agony, wishing he could offer her the comfort she needed. But he was grateful, none the less, that his first mate would give her what he could not. Then he let his eyes slide closed one last time.

Nami clutched at Zoro's shirt as she sobbed loudly. He didn't move to really offer any comfort, but she didn't expect him to. Just that he was staying there and letting her cry it out was enough. She knew just that was a lot from him, and she accepted it. Zoro slowly slid his eyes home as he listened to this woman cry. The loss of their captain had been painful for all of them, but nowhere near as painful as it must have been, and still was, for her.

Shuddering to herself and suddenly feeling cold, Nami could sense that the presence she'd felt was gone … He … was gone. The sobs started anew, her grip on Zoro's shirt tightening. And then the unexpected happened, she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder, and giving her a comforting squeeze. Hiccupping into another sob, and thankful for the little bit of comfort Zoro was offering her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried even harder.

"Thank you …!"

Clenching his eyes tighter, Zoro's face contracted a bit as he clenched his teeth down hard. It was still pretty painful to remember though. They all missed their captain so much … that it was unbearable at times. Watching this woman suffer was a part of the unbearable.

"Ah, Nami …"

Opening his eyes, Zoro turned to see both Usopp and Chopper standing in the door way, both frowning sadly down at them. Chopper's knitted heavily as his lips quivered. Walking over, he hugged Nami's side as he cried quietly. Retracting an arm from around Zoro, Nami gently wrapped it around him and gave him a soft squeeze. Sniffing himself, Usopp also walked in and dropped to his knees before hugging her as well. She then wrapped her arm around them both, keeping her other around Zoro, and then began to cry for another reason.

Feeling her heart swell, she gave them all a squeeze. They all cared about her, and she cared for them. They were everything to her, and she loved them for being there for her when she so desperately needed it. The others wondered where everyone had gone to, and thus went to the room to see them all huddled together and crying, except for Zoro, of course. Sanji's frown saddened as he walked over and knelt down next to Nami. Reaching out a hand, he placed it on her head, caressing it gently to offer his comfort.

Robin also dropped to her knees as she leaned her forehead against her shoulder on the other side, immediately beginning to cry as well. Brook and Franky remained by the door and just watched. However, Franky was crying, wiping at his eyes with his massive arm.

xxxx

That night Nami lay in bed, thinking of her lover as tears silently slid down her temples. She missed him so much that it was more than she could bear. Her hand came up and caressed her still flat belly. She was glad that they had decided to have children. After all, they'd accomplished the dreams they'd first set out to achieve. It'd taken them about two years to do it, but they'd all been together for three, and in those three years, they'd both shared something so wonderful together.

But it had been so short, it wasn't fair. She'd only gotten to spend three years with him before he was taken from her. But at least he'd given her something wonderful before he'd gone. However, they hadn't told the crew yet that she was pregnant. She wondered when she should tell them. Eventually she was going to start showing, and as a matter of fact, her belly already had a slight curve to it. After all, she was about four and a half months pregnant, so she was going to have to tell them soon. She remembered the day they had first tried to conceive.

_Luffy lay beside her, caressing her bare stomach softly with his hand. "I can't wait until we can see it."_

"_It'll be a few months before I start to show."_

"_I know, but I wanna see our baby." He said, laying his head on her stomach, facing her with a big grin._

"_We don't even know if I am or not. It's the first time trying to conceive." She said, smiling at him._

"_You are I just know it." Then he snickered, "Besides, I'm good like that."_

_She snorted into laughter, and he snickered, listening to her laughter through her stomach. Then she quieted down, "Should we tell the others once we find out?"_

"_Mm, naw, we can wait a while."_

"_All right, if you say so." She said, smiling at him as she reached out to run her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Luffy."_

_He snickered again, but his eyes were soft. "I love you too, Nami, and our baby. I can't wait to see it."_

"_You're so sure, huh?" She asked, grinning big._

"_Yup!" He replied, grinning even bigger._

"_All right, we'll see. Let's not try again for two weeks, and we'll see if you're so good as to impregnate me the first time." She said, snickering herself._

"_All right! And if I did then … you gotta cook me an entire meal. Oh! And you gotta use your oranges for some of the dishes!"_

"_Ha! All right, fine. But if I win … hmm ... Oh! I know. Once I __**do**__ become pregnant, I want to be pampered throughout my entire pregnancy."_

"_Shishishi, deal!"_

She smiled at the memory, as if she could still see him. He won, of course, and she'd had to cook him an entire meal, using her oranges to do it. However, even though he'd won, he still pampered her, and she knew it was because he loved her. Laughter slowly started, bubbling uncontrollably from her lips ... laughter that soon turned to wrenching sobs. Her tears soaked the pillow as her cries of despair tore through the night's silence. Bringing up her hands, she covered her face as she sobbed loudly, screaming out her pain and grief.

The others frowned sadly to the cries, used to hearing them most nights. Swallowing hard, Zoro grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head. Not because the cries were keeping him awake, but because he couldn't handle hearing them. They were so heart wrenching and so full of sorrow. He wasn't a sentimental man by nature, but this … this was harder than he thought to deal with.

Sanji's eyes closed slowly as he listened to her cries, tears of his own welling up as he did. The death of their captain was hard enough, but to watch the woman he left behind, someone he himself cared for dearly, suffer in such a way broke his heart each time. Nami's eyes to him looked to forever be within sorrow's hold, and that he couldn't handle some times.

Both Usopp and Chopper cried silent, Chopper having not been able to sleep alone since, buried his little blue nose into Usopp's arm. Reaching over, Usopp wrapped an arm around his friend, hugging him to him as they cried together. Franky chewed on his lip as the waterfall of tears flowed down his face to the pillow below, and Brook merely wept silently.

Robin could hear the distinct sound of her cries from within the room made specifically for her ever since their captain had moved in with their navigator. Closing her eyes, she bit down on her lower lip as she hiccupped, the tears coming quickly. She had asked Nami if she'd wanted her to move back in, but the orange haired beauty had told her that she would be fine. However, listening to the cries of the younger woman now, she wondered …

Eventually, the young orange haired woman cried herself to sleep. As she lay on her pillow, one hand drawn up to beside her face, palm up, she breathed softly as her tears continued to roll down her nose to the pillow below and hiccupped every so often.

Luffy approached her bed slowly, a sad expression adorning his once sunny face. His eyes trailed to her open hand lying just next to her forehead. Reaching out his own, he let his fingertips touch hers. Her fingers twitched to his ghostly touch, and she stirred slightly with a soft moan, another left over tear falling to her pillow.

"Luffy …"

"_I'm here … Nami …"_

Her face contorted slightly and her brows furrowed. "I miss you … so much …" She mumbled in her sleep, more tears seeping from between her lashes.

His face saddened even further as he knelt down beside her. _"I miss you too, Nami."_

She gasped softly as she cried in her sleep. "I love you … so much … It hurts … I can't take it …"

"_Think about our baby, Nami …"_ He said softly, his voice cracking as his face scrunched up to his anguish, watching her sob softly as she curled up into a ball. Climbing over her, leaving no indentions into the mattress, he lay behind her, curling onto her back as he wrapped an arm around her. _"Once you see his face … y-you ... you won't even remember who I am. It'll be so beautiful, Nami … You'll hear his cries …" _He paused, closing his eyes tightly, _"And it'll make you so happy …"_

Another sob wrenched through her body. "I wanted us to see him together!"

"_I know … I'm so sorry. I-I'll get to see him though … Don't worry …"_ He would never get to touch or hold his child … ever. _"I'll be there, Nami. I promise. I would never miss the birth of our child."_

"W-Will you really be there …?"

"_Yes, of course."_

"How will I know?"

"_You'll know, I promise."_

"Okay … Y-You'd better be …"

He chuckled softly, but sadly, _"Or what?"_

"Or … I'll come find you …" She said, but her voice trembled horribly, and she clenched her teeth as another sob escaped. "God, Luffy …! It hurts so much …!" She cried, releasing another sob.

"_I'm so sorry, Nami." _His voice was so full of his pain. He wanted so badly to squeeze her tightly, but it was taking all of his concentration for his arm to even fit around her without falling straight through. He couldn't even feel her. Her warmth, her form, he felt nothing at all. It merely felt like a barrier, something to lay his weightlessness on.

"I want to see you, Luffy!"

"_Heh … I'm working on it …"_

She seemed a little confused by his words, for she quieted down and her brows dipped a bit. "Luffy …?"

"_Yes?"_

"Are you really here, or am I just dreaming?"

"_I'm here …"_ He whispered softly, leaning up to kiss her temple, "I love you."

Gasping softly, Nami's eyes flew open, and she quickly sat up. Looking around the room, she saw that she was alone. Had it all been a dream? Or had he really been there? Those last three words had been so crisp and clear as if he really had been right there. Those words had been what had awoken her. Reaching up, she could feel the tears on her face still streaming down._ "I love you." _She gasped and hiccupped as her face contracted, and she buried her face into her knees as she sobbed.

xxxx

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, and the same boring white came into his view. Everywhere he looked … it was white, even his clothes. Not a single shade of color anywhere other than their skin, hair, and eyes, and maybe even a little black here and there. He hadn't known where he was at first, but everything had been explained to him.

It was a privilege, they'd said. He didn't really care. He was a man of D, and so … this was where the men of D went when they died. He didn't like it there, or care to be there. He just wanted to be with Nami. He'd already been warned about sending his essence down to her, but he didn't care. He had to see her.

"_You really need to stop doing that, ya know …" _A slow smirk appeared on the man's face as he lounged on the white couch.

"_I don't care …" _Luffy replied, his back to him.

"_Well, ya should …"_

"_Well, I don't …"_

The man chuckled, knowing it was absolutely useless trying to convince a man of D from doing anything he'd already set his mind to. After all, he was one too. _"All right, have it your way, but eventually, it'll catch up to ya."_

"_I don't-"_

"_Right, right … You don't care." _The former Pirate King, Gol D. Roger said as he waved his hand to the side over his face.

Then just his eyes shifted over to the new pirate king … but like him … his reign had been short. However, the younger man had gotten the chance to leave behind a legacy. He watched the younger man as he stood there with his back to him and thought, incredible. So young, and yet he'd achieved so much far sooner than he himself had. In a sense, it was why he spent most of his time with the younger man. He was intriguing. Although, he guessed he couldn't really consider it time, seeing as time didn't exist there.

"_You seem to be getting better at it …" _He said idly, looking away from Luffy.

"_Aa … I'm hoping she will be able to see me soon …"_

"_It's only going to hurt her … and you. You know that, right?"_

The young man's shoulders drooped considerable. _"I know … but … she needs to see me …"_

"_She needs to move on … If you keep reminding her of what she lost … she will remain in constant pain and misery." _Luffy's eyes softened, that same pain engulfing his entire being. So, if he couldn't cry … if he couldn't feel … and if he couldn't breathe … why did it still hurt so much? Why did he still feel that pain?_ "And the same goes for you …" _He knew the older man was right, but he just couldn't let go … not just yet, and he knew Nami felt the same. Not yet …

xxxx

Days had passed since they'd left all of Luffy's things behind, all but one thing. Nami slept with his hat on the pillow next to her. She was never without it. The rest of the crew slept soundlessly in their bunks. A figure made his way through the men's quarters, stopping at each crewmember and lingering for a moment.

He stopped at Zoro first, smiling down at the snoring man, removing the swords jabbing his side, and laying them down carefully and neatly next to the swordsman. Then he moved on to Sanji next, carefully slipping the cigarette out from his sleeping mouth with a soft chuckle and putting it out. Then he moved on to Franky, removing the almost crushed sunglasses from under his head and setting them down carefully next to his pillow.

Next was Brook. Reaching up, he re-tied his undone neck tie, careful not to make it too tight. Then he made his way to Usopp. The sharpshooter had been tinkering with something before he'd fallen asleep. He carefully removed it all and set it on the floor against the wall so the long nosed man wouldn't step on it as soon as he woke up.

Last, but not least … he stopped next to Chopper. The little doctor was finally able to sleep in his own bed. However, he had lost his blankets again, like he always did. And like Luffy always used to do when he would wake up in the middle of the night … he carefully pulled the blankets up and recovered the little blue nosed reindeer. He curled further into the warmth of the blanket before mutter, "I miss you, Luffy …"

"_I miss you too, Chopper."_

His little face scrunched up, immediately hiccupping. "I really missed your voice too …"

Smiling warmly down at him, Luffy softly caressed his hatless head. _"And I miss yours."_

He sniffled in his sleep, his little lips quiver. "I love you, Luffy …"

Luffy's eyes saddened and his heart felt heavy, _"I love you too, Chopper." _His voice quivered so badly, and he leaned down to kiss the little reindeer's head. _"It'll be all right. You'll see …"_ He whispered into his ear, petting his head again. If he could cry, he would be at that moment.

"But I wanna see you …"

"_I know you do … I'm sorry …"_

"Don't be sorry …" Chopper hiccupped, "You didn't mean to leave us …"

Luffy closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against Chopper's head. _"I know, but … I'm still sorry …"_

"Don't be Luffy … I'm not mad … Just … Just really sad …"

"_I know, and that's why I'm so sorry. I never wanted to make any of you sad."_

"Even so, don't be sorry. We all love you, Luffy. We know you didn't mean to make us sad. You made us all so happy. We'll never forget that." The little reindeer's voice quivered tremendously as he whispered in his sleep, "We just miss you so much …"

"_I miss all of you too, Chopper. I want you to be happy. Please be happy for me?"_

"I'll try, Luffy. I promise."

"_Good." _Luffy whispered, standing up again.

"Good bye, Luffy …" Chopper whispered softly, curling up further into the blankets.

"_Good bye, my friend." _Luffy replied softly as he turned to the others. "Good bye, my friends … I want you all to be happy …"

Each gasped as their eyes flew open, and they sat up. Chopper's eyes blinked open, feeling the tears in his eyes. His eyes softened as he curled up further into the blanket, which had never been there each time he woke up since Luffy had died. Then he hiccupped as he hugged the blankets to him. Everyone else noticed the small things he'd done, Zoro's swords laying neatly at his side, Sanji's cigarette distinguished on the floor, Franky's glasses folded and lying next to his pillow, Brook's tie tied, and Usopp's contraption placed neatly on the floor.

Each threw off their covers, looking at one another in confusion. "D-Did you hear that too …?" Zoro asked softly, looking at everyone.

Looking up to the ceiling, Usopp immediately began to cry. "Yeah …" He whispered softly as the tears rolled down his face.

"Yeah … we heard it …" Sanji replied softly, his eyes softening. "We heard you … Luffy …"

Luffy laid a pretty flower next to Robin's pillow, brushing her hair out of her face. "Good bye, Robin. Be happy."

The older woman opened her eyes, staring at the flower lying next to her. She didn't move, but merely stared at it, tears slowly sliding down her nose to the pillow below.

Finally, Luffy placed an orange next to Nami, leaning forward to softly kiss her lips. _"Not yet …_ _Not yet, Nami. It's not good bye just yet." _He whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Gasping softly as her eyes flew open, Nami then shifted them to the orange laying next to her. Reaching out a hand, she grasped it, bringing it closer to her. She closed her eyes against the tears, hugging it to her chest. Then she climbed out of bed, making her way outside, and just as she did, everyone else stepped outside as well.

"Everyone …" She said softly, and they all turned to look up at her.

"Nami." Usopp said, blinking up at her.

Then their eyes shifted to the orange in her hand. Chopper started crying again. "He came! Luffy came! He was here! He talked to me!" He cried loudly as he wiped at his eyes.

"Y-You heard him too …?" Nami whispered before making her way down.

"Aa …" Zoro replied softly, staring up at the night sky, "We heard him …"

Robin finally came out of her room, cradling the flower to her chest as silent tears ran down her face. Then she slowly looked up at the others, a soft but sad smile on her beautiful face. Then they all seemed to understand. Their captain had given closure … saying good bye to them all. Nami was a bit confused at their smiles.

"Wh-What did he say?" She asked as she approached them.

"He said good bye … and that he wants us to be happy …" Usopp replied softly, sighing deeply to himself.

"Good bye?" Nami whispered, blinking at them, still holding the orange to her chest.

Everyone looked over at her in question to her question. However, she smiled warmly as tears came to her eyes, and she brought the orange up to her face. "What did he say to you?" Zoro asked, arching a brow softly.

Looking up to the stars, her smile widened as the tears streamed down her face, and she whispered, "Not yet …"

The others seemed to understand as they smiled and looked up to stargaze together, wondering where their captain had gone and thinking back when they'd first lost him. It had been a very difficult time, but things felt better now. He made it all better just like he always did.

"_We've gotta get out of here!" Nami yelled, clinging to the rails as the ship rocked back and forth from the turbulent waves disturbed by the cannonballs splashing into them._

"_We're trying, damn it!" Zoro yelled, slicing through one that would have crashed into the ship._

"_They just keep coming ever since we found One Piece!" Usopp exclaimed, trying to help get things under control._

_Ever since they'd found it, and Luffy had procured the title Pirate King, the pirates and marines had been hunting them down none stop. Right now, it was the marines that had found them. "Shit, another one's coming!"_

_Gasping, Nami quickly ducked down, and Luffy immediately ran for her. "Damn it!"_

_There was a faint pop of cannon fire, but a whistle did not come with it, which let them know, it wasn't a cannonball. Luffy immediately dove over her body to shield her as the sharp projectiles hit the ship. He grunted, feeling as a few sunk into his back. They had been lucky the first time, because they had missed, but knew that if another one had been fired, they'd not be so lucky. She could hear the cries from some of her crewmates, tears coming to her eyes as she held Luffy to her. However, she gasped when one of the sharp blades went right through his body, sinking into the ground between her legs, blood running down the small blade._

_After they stopped falling, he got up, looking to the rest of the crew. "Shit!" Zoro yelled, pulling one out from his arm and then his leg._

_Sanji grunted, pulling some out of his arms. Everyone else seemed to have gone unscathed. When he turned his back, Nami gasped loudly at the projectiles deeply imbedded into his back. "Oh! Luffy, your back!"_

"_I'm … I'm okay … Don't … worry …" He said, reaching behind him to pull them out, which caused the blood to seep out of each wound, but one he pulled out caused the blood to spurt out onto her face._

_Gasping loudly and jolting back a bit, she stared at his back, horrified. "B-B … But …"_

_She watched as he got to his feet while the others tried to fight off the marines that managed to board the ship. He stuck close by her, protecting her and their unborn child as best he could despite is severe injuries. However, she watched in horror as he gained new injuries from the marines he fought against._

"_Luffy!" She cried, trying to help as much as she possibly could._

_After a long battle, they finally managed to get away. But then suddenly, Luffy crumpled into a bloody heap on the deck._

"_Luffy!" They cried, running towards him._

"_Luffy …!" Nami cried, tears already streaming down her face._

_His breath was coming out ragged and hoarse as he stared up into the sky. "Lemme look!" Chopper yelled, looking over the many injuries on his body, but there was so much blood. "Help me turn him onto his side so I can see his back!"_

_Zoro and Sanji did as he instructed, rolling him onto his side. Blood oozed from each hole, but one in particular screamed out as the blood poured from his body. "Oh no …" Chopper whispered, inspecting the wound._

"_What is it!?" Nami cried as she held Luffy's head to her chest._

"_This … This wound it …"_

"_What about it!?" Nami yelled, becoming very anxious._

"_The blade … pierced his heart from behind … It's … It's a wonder … he's still alive …"_

"_Wha-What …?" She whispered with just a breath, staring at Chopper in horror._

"_I-I don't think …" Chopper started, but couldn't finish since his throat had closed from the tears beginning to erupt from his eyes. "And these other wounds, they …" He couldn't finish, because at least three of his organs had been pierced other than his heart, and he knew death was imminent._

"_No … No-No-No …" Nami said, pulling him more into her arms. "Oh no, Luffy … D-Don't you dare … Not now!" She screamed, a loud sob coming out with her words, "… Not yet …" _

"_I'm s … I'm s … I'm … sorry … Na … mi …" He tried to say, but his eyes were already glazed over. "Had … to protect … you … and …"_

"_N-o …!" She cried, hugging him to her tightly. Leaning forward over him, she began to kiss over his face as she wailed loudly in her grief for the dying man in her arms. He already felt so cold, and then she kissed him, "Don't go …!"_

"_I … love … you …"_

_She wailed louder when she heard the long drawn out breath after that, and then he went completely still, not a single breath entered his body again. The crew sat and stared, not believing at all that their captain had just died right before their eyes. He was gone … really gone … forever._

_After they had cleaned him up, and after the blood had stopped flowing, they made the preparations for a proper burial. Franky had built a small boat, and Robin and Chopper had picked some of the flowers from Robin's garden, all the while weeping silently. Zoro and Sanji dressed him in something nice, and then they placed him into the boat, setting the flowers all around him._

_Dropping to her knees, Nami leaned over his pale and cold body, cupping his face gently as she wept. "I love you …" She whispered before leaning the rest of the way down to gently kiss his cold lips. There was no response, no pressure, nothing, just the coldness. A soft sob escaped as she leaned back up and looked down into his pale and lifeless face. Caressing his cheek one last time, she finally moved away from the boat, sobbing heavily._

_Zoro and Sanji grabbed each end of the boat and fastened it to the levy. Brook began to play a beautiful, but sorrowful tune as they began to lower him into the water. They all stood at the rails, watching as he was lowered and crying silently, or loudly. Zoro and Sanji's face remained solemn, however, not a single drop of wetness as they lowered the boat into the water. Once the boat entered the water, they released the ropes and he began to float away from them._

_Nami released a loud sob as she sprinted for the rails, but both Zoro and Sanji grabbed her quickly. "Oi-oi-oi!" Zoro yelled, both holding her in place._

"_No … No …!" She cried, trying to reach out for the boat. "No! I don't want to!"_

"_Nami … we have to …" Zoro said, both men struggling to keep her on the ship._

"_Nami-san … please …!" Sanji pleaded, trying hard to keep his control, but his voice quivered as they held onto her._

_The woman finally drooped completely, almost dragging them down with her. They grunted, trying to keep a hold of her so she didn't just collapse onto the ground. Robin came forward, taking the young woman into her arms and just held her, both women holding each other and crying together._

"_Usopp …" Zoro whispered, turning to the sharpshooter._

"_Right …" Usopp whispered in return, raising up Kabuto and pulling back on it. Firing it at the boat, now a good distance away from the ship, it turned into the fire bird, landing right onto the boat and setting it on fire._

_Nami watched, the flames flickering in her eyes as she sobbed again. She watched as her lover burned, the boat floating further and further away from them. Throwing her head back, she screamed out a sorrowful cry before just wailing painfully. Swallowing hard, Sanji lowered his head, his hair covering his face and clutched the railing tightly. Zoro turned away from her clenching his jaw so tight that it hurt, everyone else just crying with her._

_That night, Sanji slowly began to prepare that night's dinner for everyone. Taking out his pans, he placed them on the oven and then went to grab the food to prepare. Unconsciously, he pulled out more than was necessary. When he realized this, he froze and just stood there for awhile. Then he turned, placing the meat back into the freezer. Going back to his pans, he resituated them before just going still. Suddenly, a tear splashed into the wok as he seemed to slowly wilt where he stood. Eventually, more tears followed as he silently wept._

_After everyone had left when their captain had been out of sight, and Robin had taken Nami to bed, Zoro remained there, just staring out where their captain had been a few hours ago now. It had grown dark, but he didn't seem to notice. He was really gone … never to be seen again … never to smile or laugh again … never to be an idiot again … He was gone … Swallowing hard, he remembered the first time coming across the rubber man. He hadn't been particularly close to him, well, not like Usopp and Chopper, but they were all friends and cared for one another._

_Not only that, but he was his first mate. Luffy might have been an idiot at times, but he had been a really good man, better than most he'd come across. He had been loyal to Luffy, and had even once been willing to sacrifice himself for him. If he could do so now … he would switch places with him. No hesitations … no regret … in a heartbeat. But that wasn't the case. Luffy had sacrificed himself for the woman he loved, a good death, an honorable death._

_However, that didn't stop him from feeling the pain of the loss. Luffy was the last person he had ever wanted to die … especially so soon. The hand around Wado Ichimonji tightened to the point that his knuckles turned white as he tried to restrain himself. However, no matter how hard he tried … a single tear managed to escape. "Luffy …"_

_Robin softly caressed Nami's head as the younger woman slept, having cried herself to sleep. The older woman lay next to her, her eyes red and puffy and her sinuses blocked. It had been so hard watching their captain burn and float away, so much so that her heart ached still just remembering. However, she did not care to imagine what it must have been like for this woman, who loved him with all of her heart and soul. The next few days were going to be hard, but she would try her hardest to be there for her, because she knew she was going to need the support._

_After that day … the Jolly Roger had been removed. Without their captain … there was no chance of survival if they were attacked again. Their captain had given his life for Nami … There was no way they were going to allow his death be in vain. She was his treasure after all … and so they meant to protect it … regardless of pride … or dignity … And because of this … they had been left alone. It was a sign that their captain was no more._

xxxx

After everyone had watched the sun rise that night, having not been able to go back to sleep, they made their way into the dining hall while Sanji made breakfast. Taking a deep breath, Nami felt it was time. "I … I need to tell you guys something …"

Everyone looked up and over at her to hear what she needed to say. "Oh, Nami-san? What is it?"

"There was something … we never told you guys … but … I think it's time I tell you … Besides … even if I don't … you'll find out eventually … because … I'm already beginning to show."

"Show?" Zoro asked, quirking his brow, the others echoing the same question.

"Sh-Show … Nami-san?"

"Aaah!" Chopper suddenly cried, his jaw hitting the table.

"Eh? Chopper?" Usopp questioned, blinking at the little doctor.

"Sh-Sh-Show, Nami?! Y-Y-You're pregnant!?"

"E-h!? Pregnant!?" The rest of the crew yelled, all turning to her.

Nami's cheeks flushed a bit, but she frowned sadly. "Yes … I'm four and a half months pregnant."

"Wh-Why … didn't you tell us?" Chopper asked, also frowning sadly.

"I don't know … When … we found out … we decided to wait. I'm not sure why he wanted to … and after he … died … I just …" She started before shrugging. "I don't know …"

"Wow …" Usopp whispered, still staring at her.

"That's … wonderful, Nami-chan!" Robin cried, immediately standing and running to her to embrace her.

Nami smiled warmly, hugging the older woman back. "Thank you."

"That is wonderful news … Nami-san …" Sanji said softly, his smile imitating his voice.

Both Usopp and Chopper teared up, but they were smiling brightly. "That's great, Nami!"

Tears began to stream down her face as she laughed softly. "Thank you."

"We should celebrate!" Sanji exclaimed loudly, "To our captain … and to his legacy …" He said, looking down at Nami warmly.

She smiled warmly in return as the rest of the crew cheered. "Yeah! To Luffy and his legacy!"

Everyone laughed, cheered, and in some cases cried, Sanji having cooked a feast in memory of their captain. Luffy smiled down at them, his heart swelling with pride for his crew. They were happy again, and that made him happy too.

xxxx

Two months later, they found themselves on another winter island. The snow was coming down hard and memories of Luffy saving her life came to Nami's mind. Rubbing her now fuller belly, she smiled faintly as she wandered away from the ship. She knew the others would go ballistic if they found out she had gone alone, but she really needed to be alone for a bit. Tilting her face into the air as she walked, she let the soft flakes land on it, and then she smiled.

She treaded through the snow, coming to a clearing in the nearby forest. Standing there for awhile, just letting the snow pile onto her, she took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air. However, suddenly, a gust of wind blew passed her from behind, blowing her slightly longer hair passed her face. Raising a hand, she moved her hair back, but the gust of wind had yet to cease. After awhile, the strong gust stopped. Blinking, she looked up and just in front of her was a spiral of snow.

Lips parting, she just stared at the phenomenon in amazement. The spiral tower of snow reached up as far as she could see. However, it suddenly began to spiral towards her, but she wasn't alarmed, because it was moving slowly. As it got closer, her eyes squinted, making out something in the middle of it. As it got closer, her eyes widened when she realized it was a person, but not just that … it was almost like he was invisible, the snow itself forming into his body. However, she could still see right through him.

Feeling a little fear surge into her, hugging her belly tight with one arm, she stepped back about to turn and run, but then she saw him … Inhaling softly, she took a step forward instead as he neared her. Stopping just before he got to her, he was close enough that she could make out his face clearly.

"Luffy …" She whispered, her face softening completely and tears quickly began to form and fall.

His arm lifted up, the snow slowly rotating around it, and he cupped her cheek softly. His expression mimicked her sadness. "Luffy …" She said again, reaching up, and placing her hand on his arm. She could feel the snow moving between her fingers, but she could also feel him.

Reaching up with his other hand, he placed it flat over her belly as he looked down, his lips curving up into a sad smile. Biting her lip, she smiled as well, beginning to cry harder. "It's our baby …"

Looking up at her, she could see the softness in his eyes, even if they weren't really there. She could just see it … feel it. Leaning forward, he placed his lips to hers, still cupping her cheek. Tears streamed down her face more forcefully as she pressed her lips back against his, even if it was so cold. After awhile, he pulled away, but then she frowned. The snowy spiral was beginning to ascend … with him in it. His hand was pulled away from her stomach, but the one on her cheek remained as he floated up.

However, he then let it slide down her arm as he floated further away. Reaching up her arm, his hand slid up it the further away he got. Once he reached her hand, their fingers locked for a moment before he was pulled away completely.

"Luffy!" She cried, beginning to follow after him quickly. "Luffy!" Crying harder, she finally dropped to her knees, just watching the spiral and him disappear from sight. "Luffy …" She whispered with a soft sob.

However, she then began to laugh at the same time as she cried. She had gotten to see him. Hadn't he said he'd been working on it? She finally got to see him after three months. Wrapping her arms around herself, she hugged herself and just allowed herself to cry. It was a long while before she made herself get up and go back to the others.

xxxx

"_You knew that it was forbidden."_

"_I don't care …"_

"_And you say that every time."_

"_And I'll keep saying it."_

"_I'm afraid this comes with consequences."_

"_And you know my response to that."_

"_Your rebirth will be postponed."_

"_That's fine with me."_

Sighing and seeing this man as a lost cause, the far older man, and one of the men in charge, pivoted on his bare heel and left. Chuckling softly, Roger just shook his head. _"You realize that if she happens to die … You won't be reborn with her."_

"_Nami's not gonna die any time soon. They'll protect her. I can wait. I want to watch her."_

"_Right …"_

xxxx

It was finally time. Nami screamed loudly as she pushed, sweat was pouring from her body and tears streaming down her face, but she wasn't going to stop now, no matter how tired she already was. Robin held onto her hand as Chopper waited at the other end.

"Come on, Nami! Just one more push!"

Clamping her teeth down hard after taking a few deep breaths, she obeyed, crying out through her clenched teeth as she pushed. And then she felt it … She felt her baby come out. Almost instantly, his wails broke through the air in loud anger.

The crew immediately perked, after having waited anxiously, to the cries from inside the infirmary. They all immediately grinned, tears forming in some eyes, others remaining dry.

"Oh …!" Nami cried softly, out of breath and already crying with her baby.

Chopper's face threatened to break with the grin he displayed, despite his tears as he stared down at the little baby, honored to be the first to hold Luffy and Nami's baby. "It's a boy." He said softly before wrapping the little thing in a blanket and walking over to Nami.

Nami reached out, and Chopper placed the little bundle in her arms. The baby had already quieted and just blinked with squinted eyes up at his mother. Nami gasped, trying to restrain her tears as she gazed down at their baby. "He's so beautiful … just like you said he'd be … Luffy …" She whispered, leaning down to press her cheek to their baby's. "He's so beautiful … Can you see him …?"

Gasping, she felt as a hand squeezed her shoulder ever so softly. Knowing both Robin and Chopper were on her other side, she had no doubt whose hand it was. A sob escaped as she smiled brightly, hugging their baby for the both of them. "He's so beautiful …!" She cried softly, but only a little louder.

There was a soft knock on the door. Turning to it, Chopper made sure Nami was covered before going to open it. Wide eyes peered inside, all wanting to see the baby. "Can we see …!?" Usopp asked in a loud whisper.

"Yes, of course." Nami replied as she released a soft chuckle.

They all hurried inside, huddling around the bed to see the baby. "Oooh … he's so small …" Usopp exclaimed, peering down at the little baby. "It's a boy, right, Nami? Looks like a boy."

"Yes, it's a boy."

"Have you picked out a name yet, Nami-san?"

Her smile softened as she caressed his little cheek. "No … not yet …" She looked a little thoughtful, her son falling asleep in her arms due to her warmth. "Although, I have been reading some books … I think he will be Kira."

"Kira, huh? Not too bad." Usopp rubbed his chin and nodded, "I like it."

"Me too!" Chopper exclaimed, looking down at the sleepy baby.

She chuckled softly, "Yeah, I thought Luffy might get a kick out of it." She said with a soft giggle and again, she felt the hand squeeze her shoulder, and she smiled warmly. "See? Daddy likes it." She whispered to her baby, kissing his forehead softly. The others blinked in confusion, not understand her at all. "Monkey D. Kira …" She felt another soft squeeze, and she smiled brightly as her tears flowed.

Luffy wanted to cry. His son was so beautiful. He wanted so much to touch his face … to hold him … to hug him … to kiss him. He wanted to hold her close and tell her how beautiful she was and to thank her for such a beautiful baby. A boy … They had a boy … Kira … Kira was his name. Reaching out over her shoulder, he touched his fingertips to his son's head as his expression saddened, and he laid his head atop hers. They were so beautiful. If he had to go back … he would die all over again for them.

"_So beautiful …"_

Nami could feel his presence all around her, and she watched as her son twitched in his sleep as if something had disturbed him a bit. "Look at him, Luffy … Our son … Our baby … I hope he looks like you …" She felt a tap on her shoulder, guessing it was a negative response. "Well … even if you don't … I do." Then she pressed her cheek to her son's again, closing her eyes, "I love you, Luffy …" She felt another squeeze on her shoulder, but a somewhat stronger squeeze and she knew he was telling her he really loved her too.

Everyone just listened to her quiet whispers, some faces showing sadness, others just curiosity. "Shall I bath him now, Nami? You should also feed him after I do, which means everyone will have to leave, except Robin."

"We understand." Sanji said as he and the others walked out.

"Please?" Nami replied, handing Kira over to Chopper to bath.

Once he was done, he put a diaper on him and wrapped him in a clean blanket before taking him back. "Go ahead and try and feed him. I'm going to sew you up."

"Okay." She said, laying down a bit further and twisting her torso to the side, but keeping her waist straight.

Pulling up her shirt, she then placed his mouth near her for him to find. He did so, greedily and immediately began to eat with a small whimper. Nami's face softened, watching her baby eat. Luffy's face did the same as he watched, caressing his son's head.

"So beautiful, Luffy … He's so beautiful …"

"_Yes, he is …"_ He whispered before closing his eyes. Turning his head, he kissed her cheek softly. Closing her eyes, she turned her head slightly to lean against him. _"I love you, Nami_."

"I love you too, Luffy …" She whispered back, and then he was gone. Tears welled up and fell as her already closed eyes clenched tighter. He'd kept his promise.

xxxx

Years went by, and Luffy watched as his son grew. He was there the moment he'd first started walking and said his first word. He was there for as much of the time as he could possibly be. However, even though it made him happy … it also made him painfully sad. He had to watch from the outside, not being able to be a part of it. Nami had returned to Cocoyashi years ago, and now lived back with her sister, in a much bigger house, of course.

Zoro had stayed with her … protecting both of Luffy's treasures. He had told her … he really had nowhere else to go. He didn't stay for free, of course. Nami had put him to work in the orchard. Robin also lived there with her, because she had nowhere else to go either. Brook had stayed with Chopper, and so Nami has heard, often drinks sake with Doctorine and both just chat about old times. Both Franky and Usopp had returned home as well, and all write each other often. And, of course, Sanji had gone back to the Baratie. They all came together two or three times a year, and always on the day of Luffy's death.

They would feast and celebrate in his memory telling stories they'd all experienced when they were drunk. The night that everyone stayed there after the celebration, Nami went upstairs to check on her son. Gasping softly, she paused at the door as a hand flew to her heart. A figure was standing over her son's bed. However, it didn't take long before she recognized him.

"Luffy …?"

The figure turned to look at her, but it was too dark to see anything, or maybe that's just the way he looked, dark. Slowly making her way over, she kept her eyes on where his face would be. Getting closer, she could finally make it out, and then she smiled, looking down at their sleeping son. He had just turned four a few months back.

"He's so much like you … When he smiles … I can see you. When he laughs … I can hear you … and he eats like you too." She whispered, tears immediately forming. "I miss you so much …" She felt as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she leaned against him, and he pulled her closer. Then she felt him kiss the top of her head. "I tell him stories about you. Sometimes he'll cry, because he wants to see you. He loves hearing stories about you." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. He'd heard her telling some of those stories to him. "He loves you too … even though he's never gotten to meet you." He gave her another squeeze.

"Mama?"

"Oh, Kira, you're awake?"

"Mama … who're ya talkin' to?" Kira asked, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

Nami laughed softly, sitting on the bed next to him. "To your father …"

"Ah!? Really!? Dad was here!?"

"Mm hmm …"

"Is he still here!? Can I see him!?" He asked in his child like speech that wasn't quite pronounced right.

Looking into the room, she saw that it was empty. "No … he's not here."

"Aww …" The boy immediately drooped and tears came to his eyes. "I wanna see him, mama … I wanna see my dad …"

Tears came to Nami's eyes as she wiped away her son's. "He wants to see you too, but … I'm not sure why … Maybe he thinks … you might be afraid of him."

"Never! I would never be afraid of my dad!" He cried before turning to look into the room. "I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid!" He cried, beginning to cry harder, "I'm not afraid …" He whined a little softer with a hiccup, but then he gasped.

The figure had returned and was standing in the middle of the room. Nami gasped softly as well and then smiled lovingly. After awhile, Luffy slowly made his way towards them, his son watching in wide eyed awe.

"Daddy …?" He whispered, his eyes so wide.

Reaching out a hand, Luffy gently caressed his son's face. As he stared up at him, tears slowly formed in Kira's eyes before big drops rolled down his cheeks. Hiccupping, he slowly reached up and gently clutched onto his father's hand. "Dad …"

Kneeling down in front of the bed, Luffy smiled sadly to his son as he caressed his face. Kira began to cry louder as he nuzzled his father's hand, clutching onto it with both of his. Nami bit down onto her lower lip hard, crying right along with her son as she watched. Leaning closer, Luffy pressed his forehead to his son's, his face pained like theirs, but he lacked the tears he so desperately wanted to shed.

"I love you, Dad …"

Luffy's lips moved, and his son knew he was saying the same thing in return. He hiccupped hard into a sob as he leaned forward and hugged him the best he could, and Luffy grabbed him to him hard. He only wished he could feel it. Kissing the top of his head quickly, he then let him go and was suddenly gone.

"Ah! Dad!" Kira cried, wiping at his eyes. "Wh-Where did he go!?"

"I-I don't know …" Nami frowned softly, not understanding either. Turning to her son, who was trying so hard to stop his tears, she then lifted him up into her lap and cradled him to her. "Shh, it's all right, my love. It's all right."

"I know … I just … I finally got to see him." He said, and then he began to laugh, "I got to see my dad!" He exclaimed excitedly, but was crying at the same time.

"Yes, you did …" Nami whispered, smiling so bright, but crying too and kissed the top of his head, "Yes, you did …"

xxxx

As the years continued to go by, he watched as both his son and woman grew older. However, he couldn't make himself visible anymore. He'd been stripped of that ability. He watched his son lose his first tooth, learn to use a sword from Zoro, and when Sanji would come with the others, he'd teach him how to kick, and Usopp taught him out to shoot. Soon, he was extremely good at all three. He watched his son grow into a teenager and even fall in love … and soon … he watched as he got married and had a child of his own. His grandchild …

Even up in her age, Nami was still the most radiant and beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And after all of these years … she had never found another to replace him. In a sense, he was sad, because she was alone, but in another … he was relieved. He wasn't sure he could take any man touching her, but more than anything … was he proud and honored. She still loved him after all this time. Every night, she would whisper 'Good night' and 'I love you', maybe hoping for a response. Not a single night went by over the years that she didn't say those words to him. He would say them back, even though she couldn't see or hear him.

Eventually, she was an old woman, and he still looked exactly the same as the day he died. Their son had never left her side. He lived there with her and Nojiko along with his wife and children, taking care of them all. Zoro and Robin had never left either, Zoro having made a vow to protect Luffy's treasures. But soon, Luffy's grandchildren found mates of their own and spread out through the village, but never leaving their family. Something the other's didn't know about Zoro though, was he had found someone, but he'd not told anyone about it. Luffy had chuckled, happy for his first mate.

Just watching them now made him happy. He was happy. However, there was still something he needed to do. Focusing and concentrating as much as he could, he willed himself to take form. When he finally managed to, he approached his woman, who was rocking in a rocking chair. Gasping softly once she'd finally spotted him, tears came to her eyes immediately. "Luffy …" She whispered so softly. He looked exactly like she remembered him.

Walking up to her, he knelt down in front of her, his hand raising up to brush a white strand out of her face before letting his hand slide down it in a caress. She closed her eyes as a withered and unsteady hand reached up to rest on top of his. "I've missed you so much … Where have you been?"

His expression saddened as he shook his head. Frowning in some confusion, she didn't really understand. Then he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. Tears falling freely now, she pressed hers back to his. She almost felt like her younger self again as he kissed her. After awhile, he moved back, looking sadder than ever. She seemed to smile in understanding and nodded.

"Good bye, my love. I love you." She whispered, caressing his face in return.

"Good bye, I will love you always, Nami …" It was spoken so clearly, in that same voice she remembered. A quiet sob escaped as they gazed into each other's eyes, then at the same time, they closed their eyes.

The next morning, that was how Kira found his mother. Sitting in her chair, her eyes closed. She had passed away in her sleep. Kneeling down in front of his mother, he took her hands in his, laid his head in her lap, and just wept silently, but at the same time, he was happy, because now she could find her love.

xxxx

Almost two hundred years had passed before Luffy was finally allowed to be reborn. Each time he'd taken form, he had been punished and his years pushed back. He didn't mind. He had been able to watch her entire lifetime and that of his son's. He was ready now to move on.

xxxx

A small boy stood just outside of the store, waiting patiently for his mother to finish her shopping. She was glancing into a window, not sure yet if she wanted to step inside. Every now and then, his mother would turn to make sure he was still behind her. However, the boy suddenly perked as if sensing something. Turning his head quickly, he stared off down the street, and without a second thought, he broke into a run, leaving his mother behind completely unaware.

However, after awhile, she turned to check on him only to find him gone. She cried his name, looking around everywhere in a panic before stopping a marine. The boy never looked back as he ran down the street, stopping at an intersection for only a moment before turning a corner to keep going. He really didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to go this way. After turning down many streets, he finally came to a really big park, Cocoyashi having grown into a large city over the past two hundred years.

Walking in slowly, he looked around, but didn't see anything. However, his instincts were telling him to keep looking, so look he did. After awhile, he found himself at a playground. Walking around a play set, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sitting on the ground in front of him with her knees drawn to her chest, was a little girl crying. Blinking once, he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Sniffling quickly, she lifted her head from her knees and stared at him with teary eyes.

"What's your name?"

The little girl sniffed again softly. "N-Nanali …" She whispered quietly.

"Hi, Nanali … My name's Monkey D. Luu … It's nice to meet you." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

The little girl bit down on her lower lip as she smiled, raising her head a little higher. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Luu."

Suddenly, his smile softened as he reached out and cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears. The little girl's cheeks flushed a bit as she blinked at him. "Don't cry anymore," He said very softly, which made her smile warmly, and then he whispered just as softly, "Because I found you …"

'_Nami …_'

**The End …**

**Author's Notes: **OH MY GAAAAH!!! XO You have no idea how painful … and … and unbearable it was for me to write this! AUGH!! T_T I cried … so much through the whole damned thing! NEVER AGAIN! I don't think I could ever bear to write anything like this ever again … It hurts my heart too much … In any case, I really want to know how you felt about this story. I also wanted to post the lyrics to the song so you can see how it all fits. You should also really check out the video. Another good song I like listening to with this is Lacuna Coils' Heaven's a Lie. Memories from Within Temptation is good too. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it might have made you cry. It's okay if you hate me now, because I hate myself for writing this, but I really couldn't help myself. I also wanted to mention that I actually don't believe in any of this! XD I don't believe in life after death. I don't believe in going to another place after you die, and I don't believe in reincarnation. However, to me … the concepts are just terribly romantic! Aren't they? Love transcending time and death … Ah, so romantic … Anyways, let me know what you thought, ne? X)

Hahahaha! Oyah, Kira's name … I thought Kira's name was extremely funny. First off … Kira sounds a lot like Killa, or killer, and then you have his initials. Monkey D. Kira … M.D.K. Murder - Death – Kill. Anyways, I got a kick out of that, no matter its morbidity … I just thought I would share that little tid bit with you guys! XD It also made me remember Kirua or Killua Zoldyk from HunterXHunter. Kill you all. Kirua, hahaha!

Keep in mind, the different portions of the song sometimes refer to her and sometimes refer to him. I hope you can figure it out! XD

**Kokia – Ai no Melody (Melody of Love)**

You're just like the sunlight through the leaves  
Gave me the happy smile, courage and will to live on

The warmth of the heart in my memory  
Is beyond all the trammels

It's all because of you, that I can live like myself

Singing I was born to love you is the proof of my love  
And you trust that this feeling will be sent to you, and that you are still alive

Pity, happiness, sorrow, vexation, regret, anxiety  
Make up the melody of love

Before I untied the knot in my heart  
We were separated, but I have no regrets though I was sad  
'Keep the love alive' I said this to myself  
In order to keep the promise alive

The melody is surrounded by the love, fly to the sky  
In that spring of overflowing love, to show you something more important than you have seen with your own eyes

This love for you is so deep, through time and space,  
Beyond life itself, this is the song of my love

I touch your body and feel your breath, 'are you asleep already?'  
If you are, then I whisper 'I love you'

It's all because of you, that I can live like myself  
Singing I was born to love you is the proof of my love  
And you trust that this feeling will be sent to you, and that you are still alive

In that spring of overflowing love, to show you something more important than you have seen with your own eyes  
The flow of the melody when I met you  
Still exist in this shaking time

Pity, happiness, sorrow, vexation, regret, anxiety  
Make up the melody of love

Pity, happiness, sorrow, vexation, regret, anxiety  
Make up the melody of love

Another song that the lyrics fit so perfectly is:

**Vast – Touched**

Touched  
You say that I am too  
So much of what you say is true  
I'll never find someone  
Quite like you  
Again  
I'll never find someone  
Quite like you like you  
The razors and the dying roses  
Plead I don't leave you alone  
The demi-Gods and  
Hungry ghosts  
God, God knows I'm not at home  
I'll never find someone  
Quite like you  
Again  
I'll never find someone  
Quite like you  
Again  
I looked into your eyes and  
Saw a world that does not exist  
I looked into your eyes and  
Saw a world I wish I was in  
I'll never find someone  
Quite as touched as you  
I'll never love someone  
Quite the way  
That I loved you


End file.
